Baby Animal Fun/Transcript
This is a transcript for Baby Animal Fun. Transcript Scene 1: Introduction (The Living Room) (Ashley Tyler and her dad, Lyle "Burr" Tyler, read a book that has the home video's title, but they look like they're asleep!) Ashley Tyler: (The book falls down a bit and Ashley puts her hand on her dad's neck to tickle him and wake him up.) "Wake up, Daddy!" Lyle Tyler: "Ha ha ho!" (Lyle stops Ashley from tickling his neck.) "Hey!! What are you doing, huh? Don't wake your dad up, huh? Ha ha ho ho ho." Ashley Tyler: "Are animals having really, really fun?" Lyle Tyler: "Absolutely, Ashley; sometimes animals have more fun than people." Ashley Tyler: "Silly animal fun!" Lyle Tyler: "Honey, I think we should make a project of trying to find as many animals we can, and see them have fun. Okay?" Ashley Tyler: (Ashley nods "Yes.") (Introduction slideshow plays.) Scene 2: Exterior of the Tyler Family's House and the Kittens [[Bill Grunkemeyer|'Bill Grunkemeyer']]' (Narrator):' Early the next morning, Burr and Ashley start off to find some baby animal fun. Let's join them! We'll follow these two adventurers as they see animals play. Lyle Tyler: (Opens the car's door that leads to the driver's seat before he and Ashley go inside to get started.) Narrator: They will not only see animals play, but Burr will show Ashley some interesting facts about animals, how the mother cares for and looks after their babies, where the animals are found, and why the animals do the things they do. We'll go along and try not to disturb the animals or get in the way. We'll see as Burr shows Ashley some very unusual animals and birds. There are so many places to look. There are animals in the home, there are farm animals, there are wild animals at the forest and the prairie, and oh yes, the pond! Burr mustn't forget the pond. For now though, Burr will look right around the neighborhood and we'll find some animal fun. (We start seeing kittens playing.) That didn't take long. There are kittens here! They always have fun. Baby animals seem to always have the most fun of all! (We watch the kittens play while we listen to music.) Aren't kittens fun? Springtime is the best season to look for baby animals. Spring is when most animals have their young, and as they grow, one of the first things they learn is play. In their play, baby animals learn many skills, necessary to be successful adults. They learn how to run and jump. They become strong and quick. By being strong and quick, they'll avoid danger. (The kittens continue playing as different music plays.) Scene 3: Mrs. Pearson's House and Clips of Puppies and Kittens Narrator: While they're so close, Burr and Ashley will go to another house nearby, and see if Mrs. Pearson really does have the puppies they heard about. Ashley Tyler: (She slowly opens the gate to the backyard as the music ends.) Narrator: Puppies seem to always be looking for fun, or trouble. One way or another, they're sure to find it. Mrs. Pearson: (She says something but we cannot make out what she's exactly saying.) Narrator: Our two characters will just sit back in the grass, and see what happens with the pups and their playmates. Mrs. Pearson: (Says to the puppies) "Yes you deedy do! Yes!" (As soon as the puppies' cage's door opens, we watch them exit it and play as music begins to play.) (Next, after the music ends, we see the puppies and their mother dog from the house's interior, and the mother dog climbs into the cage.) Narrator: Ashley thought the pups were marvelous. What fun! (The puppies bark.) And mother dog takes very good care of her babies, making sure they're safe and providing them with food. (The puppies continue barking while their mother dog takes care of them.) Burr tells Ashley how protective mother animals are when their babies are young. (We shift to an exterior scene where the puppies are barking.) During the first few weeks of life, the baby animals' eyes are closed. They can't see and they're very helpless. If they're put in a strange place away from their box or nest, they're not happy. (The puppies continue barking.) (Next, we see a mother cat with her kittens.) In fact, some babies don't like it at all. (We continue watching the kittens and puppies and the puppies continue barking.) Burr says that if mother dogs and cats are nervous about their babies, they will return them to a safe place. This is serious business, but it's so much fun to watch. (We continue watching the puppies and kittens and then watch a montage of footage of them with different music playing.) Scene 4: The Tyler family's Neighborhood (Ashley and Lyle are walking home down a road/street.) Narrator: Ashley can't wait to get home and tell her mom about the fun she has seen with the kittens and puppies. Burr is thinking about his plan for the next day. Scene 5: The Farm (As the camera zooms out of a black horse, Ashley and Lyle appear on screen...) Ashley Tyler: (...as Ashley briefly points at something.) "What do they have over there?" Narrator: The decision was made. Lyle Tyler: (Speaking to Ashley) "Shh, shh...!" Narrator: We find our animal watchers... Lyle Tyler: (Speaking to Ashley, still) "...huh?" Narrator: ...at the farm of Burr's old friend, Mr. MacDonald. Lyle Tyler: (Speaking to a white horse) "Get out of the way..." Narrator: He has lots of animals and a barn. Ashley Tyler: "I like you animals." Lyle Tyler: (Speaking to a couple black dogs, who happen to be walking together nearby.) "Hey, what are you guys doing, huh?" Ashley Tyler: "He he he!" (Ashley and Lyle explore a different area.) Narrator: He has pens and fences where animals live and are cared for. (Ashley and Lyle go to a fence.) It will be fun to see what we find here. Ashley Tyler: (She climbs a fence to go up to the top of it, and then turns around to sit on it.) Narrator: They are here at the right time. The farm animals have just had their babies. Everyplace we look, there are newcomers. (We watch a montage of footage of various farm animals with music playing.) (The cows are mooing as Ashley still watches the action.) "They even get to see some animals taking their first steps." (Another montage of footage of various farm animals plays with another piece of music playing.) Other babies on the farm are older. They've learned to walk, and are now learning other skills. Most of all they're learning to have fun. Mealtime for little ones can be the most fun of all. Animals let you know when they're being fed with their tails. Lyle Tyler: (About to place Ashley on another fence this time.) "Easy, jump..." Narrator: When their tails wag, the milk is flowing, and the fun begins. Lyle Tyler: (Points to something once Ashley is sitting on top of the fence.) "Now look over here, hun." (We watch the farm animals wag their tails with different music tracks playing.) Narrator: (A cow plays with a white rabbit.) We all know that eating can be fun, but for young animals, simply being a baby is fun. Seeing new things, finding a new friend. Be careful. (The cow and the white rabbit continue playing.) (Ashley and Lyle enter another area.) Ashley looks around and sees all sorts of farm animal fun. Lyle Tyler: (Speaking to Ashley as she climbs a different fence.) "...I'm coming. What do you see in there?" (A montage of footage of calves and lambs plays with music playing in the background.) Narrator: (While Lyle grunts about something which we cannot make out...) For Burr and Ashley, this is a great project. Lyle Tyler: "Huh?!" Narrator: Seeing them play, learning about animals... Lyle Tyler: "Ohh!" Narrator: ...And of course for Ashley, just being with dad. Lyle Tyler: (Speaking to the dogs, who happen to be walking together nearby again, but in the opposite direction from earlier) "Uhh, get out of here dogs!" Ashley Tyler: "He he!" Lyle Tyler: (Speaking to the dogs, still) "Get out!" Ashley Tyler: "He he!" Narrator: Burr and Ashley talk it over. And the next outing will be to the countryside to try to find some wild animals having fun. Lyle Tyler: "Hey..." Scene 6: Countryside and Prairie Areas (We see the interior of the car.) Narrator: This would be a longer trip. Going to the country may take quite a while. Burr has assured his little girl that the wait will be worth it. Ashley isn't concerned about it; she knows how to relax and make time pass quickly. (Once we stop seeing Ashley sleep on the front passenger seat, laying the front of her body down, we watch the car/SUV driving from the exterior before it stops on a dirt road.) Burr has been here before. He's sure that if the two of them just watch and wait, they will see some prairie animal fun. (The rear of the car is shown for a few seconds before Ashley and Lyle appear on a field outside.) He knows that at this time of year, the big prairie birds, the grouse, come to this area for their annual courtship displays. Lyle Tyler: "... You see 'em?" Narrator: Our two adventurers are on the dancing ground of the prairie grouse. Ashley has never seen anything like this. For the grouse, it begins with every sunrise at spring. (The grouse move around in various places.) The male grouse display and dance to attract a female for a mate. These are sharp-tailed grouse. (The grouse start moving again.) The sharp-tails have probably used this dancing ground or a "lek" as they are called for hundreds of years. The sounds increase as other prairie birds take their parts." (We see sage grouse.) These are sage grouse, the large cousin of the sharp-tail. They're as big as a chicken. The sage grouse is a strutter, while the sharp-tails are dancers. (As one of the mashups reused from "Prairie Babies" starts, we watch the grouse perform actions, with video effects added to some clips.) (Lyle and Ashley explore another prairie area.) Burr knows that there are many prairie animals active at this time. Right over the hill, he has seen a burrow, but doesn't know what animal might be living there. (Lyle and Ashley continue walking on a field until they come to a stop to see what they found.) (We see a burrow, but do not see anything else.) There doesn't appear to be anyone home. (We see a fox running.) Wait... what's this? Could it be a fox? Let's stay right here and see what happens. There might be babies in the burrow. (More foxes appear as music beings playing.) Sure enough, they just keep coming. (Another fox appears and the foxes begin having fun.) These are red fox pups. This could mean fun. (Another montage of footage reused from "Prairie Babies" plays as the foxes keep on playing.) (On another field, Lyle and Ashley explore around it, with the main characters shown in the distance at first.) What now? An antelope... Lyle Tyler: (Asking Ashley quietly) "How many?" Narrator: ...and a baby fawn. Lyle Tyler: (Still asking Ashley) "How many?" (The camera zooms into a group with an antelope and baby fawns and they begin running straight while the music plays.) Narrator: (Chirping birds can be heard.) We're too late here for play. The fawn is hidden, and will stay hidden in the grass until mother comes back. (The birds still chirp.) Scene 7: The Rest Stop and the Pond (We watch the car as it drives on an asphalt road that leads to a rest stop near a highway.) Narrator: The best times of day to find wild animals is either early in the morning or in the evening. It's midday, so our two travelers, like the animals, take time out for lunch, and then a short nap. (The car stops in a parking space.) Lyle Tyler: "Come on Ashley, let's sit in this place, and have our lunch. Put your pop up there." (Places the red-and-white cooler and a soda drink can, which looks like a Coca-Cola aluminum can of the same colors, on the picnic table.) Ashley Tyler: (Places the other soda can on the picnic table.) Lyle Tyler: "Let's go; put your blanket on here." (He places a yellow seat pad on the picnic table's seat.) "Come on, sit down here." (He puts Ashley on the seat pad.) "Let's see what your mother made for us." (Lyle opens the cooler.) "Ahh. We got a sandwich." (He lifts out another sandwich from the cooler, and is surprised to notice a white bowl before removing it.) "Wow! Did you cover this?!" (Lyle puts the white bowl on the picnic table as Ashley nods "Yes" before he sits next to her.) "Man, it's gonna be a nice picnic, isn't it, huh? And we'll go out to see some animals, okay?" Ashley Tyler: "Yeah." Lyle Tyler: "Yeah. Where, wait, where do you think we should go? Huh?" Narrator: Burr wants to visit one of his favorite places on the way home. He has seen so much animal activity at his favorite fishing pond that he is sure Ashley can find some animal fun there. Lyle Tyler: (He is still speaking to Ashley) "Wow." (Lyle and Ashley fall asleep on a blanket on the grass.) Ashley Tyler: (Ashley wakes up to wake her dad up as well.) "Wake up, I..." Lyle Tyler: (Lyle wakes up, but starts sounding annoyed briefly.) "What's going on here, huh?!" Ashley Tyler: "I'm ready to go see the babies at that pond!" Lyle Tyler: (Lyle is now speaking normally) "We do? You wanna get going?" Ashley Tyler: (Nods "Yes.") Lyle Tyler: "All right, we'll get going. You got it really picked up?" Ashley Tyler: (Nods "Yes" again.) Lyle Tyler: "All right, let's go. Okay? Come on. Oh! Let's get this blanket. Get off..." Narrator: The nap has felt good, and these two explorers will enjoy the cool spring breezes at the pond. Ashley can hardly wait. Lyle Tyler: "You grab the cooler. Let's go. Come on. Let's go!" (Lyle becomes briefly annoyed again as Ashley makes him go faster on their way back to the car.) "Oh!! Now what?!? What you doing?! Huh?!" (Ashley and Lyle are now at the pond as we see their upside-down reflection on the water.) "See me? Let me help you." Ashley Tyler: (Shows her hands to Lyle.) Lyle Tyler: "Ohhh! You're not that good, are you?" (The camera pans up to Ashley and Lyle on the grass, which means we get to see them normally again.) "There you go. There you go." Narrator: Animals appear as they please. It's a great help to be patient, to sit quietly and wait. Something will happen. Lyle Tyler: "They're over here honey. See 'em? You see 'em over there?" Ashley Tyler: (She nods "Yes.") Lyle Tyler: "Here they go! They're swimming." (The Canadian geese start moving, then they swim, and get out of the pond.) Narrator: These are Canada geese. They have recently hatched their eggs, and nearly every mother goose has baby goslings. The geese are interesting. Little does Ashley know, she's about to see... the "goose patrol!" (A montage of footage reused from "Babies of the Pond" plays as the Canada geese swim in the pond and move around outside the pond with awesome music playing.) (Ashley and Lyle walk through some trees.) Poor Burr. It's been a long day. He's ready to go home. Ashley isn't. "Dad, there are more birds over here!" Lyle Tyler: "Ha ha! Now what, Ashley?!? Now what?! We're not in that much of a hurry!" (A red-winged blackbird chirps.) Narrator: (A mother red-winged blackbird approaches her babies' nest.) This is a mother red-winged blackbird. Her eggs have just hatched, and she has several fast growing babies to feed. Babies are a full time job. (The video starts spinning multiple times.) Fly out, catch a bug, fly back, feed the baby, fly out, catch a grasshopper, fly back, feed the baby, and on and on all day. (A montage of footage of the mother red-winged blackbird plays with music heard.) Narrator: (As the car exits the pond's parking area...) It's been a long day. A great time. And who would have thought that wild animals would be so much fun? Ashley is already asking dad when they can go see the animals that live in the mountains. Scene 8: The Forest and the Mountains Narrator: Early morning in the mountains, a great time to see animals. Ashley was up long before the sun today. (We start seeing Ashley and her dad walking through a forest.) Lyle Tyler: (He whispers a question to Ashley, though we, the viewers have to hear it very closely.) "You see it?" Ashley Tyler: (She nods "Yes.") Narrator: Father and daughter have left the car, and are in the trees, hoping to find some action. Lyle Tyler: (He whispers.) "Okay." (The camera moves through the forest and it zooms into a male blue grouse.) Narrator: What is that? A male blue grouse. He's a cousin of the sharp-tail grouse that we've seen on the prairie. And he's doing his courtship dance too. But it's different from the prairie grouse. He uses his low-pitched voice to attract the female grouse. The log he calls from is the center of his strutting ground. He will call, and call, and call. (The blue grouse continues calling.) When he does show off for the hen grouse, he transforms from a drab gray bird into a fancy dan with tail fanned... red air sacks inflated, and his white and yellow feathers displayed. (The blue grouse finds his mate.) As the ritual goes on, the female will either choose him, or go through the forest until she finds a mate she likes. (A montage of footage with grouse birds reused from "Babies of the Forest" plays.) Burr doesn't want to disturb the grouse. So they move out of the timber to see what other fun they can find. (We see part of a moose.) Uh-oh, there's something in the willows. And it's big. What is it? A very big bull moose! (A moose climbs a side of a mountain.) Be very careful if you encounter a moose in the forest. Most of the time they'll move off. But moose can be very dangerous. Never get too close, and above all, never startle a moose. (We see a calf moose and a mother moose.) Just a few days after birth, the calf moose will be nibbling willow shoots, following their mother, and learning to be a moose. (The calf moose continues nibbling the willow's leaves before the music ends.) (We see a montage of footage of moose reused from "Babies of the Forest" with different music playing.) (Lyle and Ashley explore a place next to a stream.) This is exciting, but Burr thinks it's best to leave. We don't want to get in trouble. Lyle Tyler: (As Ashley is about to jump off a rock, Lyle shushes her, making sure they avoid disturbing the animals.) Narrator: We'll move on up into the higher part of the mountains. Maybe we can find some elk. (Lyle and Ashley continue exploring until they sit down on a surface to watch a group of cow elk and their calves.) The higher mountain mellows are a favorite place of the cow elk and their calves. On a cool, clear spring morning, the calves need to play. (The elk calves make whinny noises.) I just can't stand it. They have to play. (We watch another montage of footage reused from "Babies of the Forest" as the cow elk and their calves play with wonderful music playing in the background.) Even some of the adult elk get into the act. (The cow elk and their calves continue playing for a minute before the music ends; then, they move through a river before the camera cuts to Ashley and Lyle climbing a side of a mountain.) Burr knows of one more animal for the two of them to try to find. They have to go to the very top of the mountains to find this elusive animal. (Two bighorn sheep battle with each other as the camera pans sideways in front of the mountains.) The sound of two bighorn sheep. They battle for leadership of the herd. (The two bighorn sheep bang their heads.) This high-forest resident seems to always be engaged in this combat. (A montage of footage of the bighorn sheep battling one another plays.) Ashley isn't sure if she likes this; it's sort of scary. But Burr explains that this is how bighorn sheep stay strong and develop the best possible sheep herd. And Burr knows that the lambs are born with the same instinct as the adults to butt heads. Like all babies, they have the same instinct to play. (We watch a montage of the lambs playing.) (As we hear the water rushing in the background, Lyle and Ashley climb back down the mountain to start going back to the car to head home.) The lambs have had a great game of "King of the Hill." Ashley's had a wonderful time. It's been a long day. Down off the mountain on dad's back as a tree. It's so comfortable and cool, she just can't make it. She's dreaming about all the animal fun she has seen. (As the video freezes, we still hear the water rushing, but within a couple seconds, an audio clip plays with Ashley's question and Lyle's answer from earlier being repeated; case in point, they most likely returned home later on.) Ashley Tyler: "Do animals have really, really fun?" Lyle Tyler: "Absolutely, Ashley; sometimes animals have more fun than people." (The closing credits roll.) Details Transcription by WildlifeFan. Proofread by WildlifeFan. Category:Transcripts